Native's of Gamindustri
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: People often speak of the native's of certain civilisations... How about... Native's of Gamindustri's Nation's?


Native's of Gamindustri

Chapter 1 - Rom

* * *

Rom leaned on a rail on the balcony of the Basilicom where she and her sisters lived. She smiles to herself with a hint of melancholy in her eyes. "It's been a long time, huh?"

It has been almost 3 years (To her that is) since the last major event in Gamindustri. Everything was going...Almost as it should be. Nothing bad. Nothing majorly wrong...Just...Peace.

Rom turned her head skyward and took in a deep breathe. Her nose sensing all the cold wind that gently picked up her shoulder cut length hair. She was older now, sure. But she wasn't over the top older...Not like her sister - Blanc. No way.

Rom looked down after a few moments and opened her pink bag. Pulling out a small flute and began to play a soft tune on it. 'It's been awhile since I've done this...' She thought quietly as she kept playing.

 **[Meanwhile...]**

Ram was sleeping in her room when the notes of Rom's flute came across her ears. "Mmmm...Ugh?" She opened her eyes and turned over in her bed. "Ugh...M-Music?" She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "Its too early for music..." She complained as she got up and looked around wearily. Her eyes still getting used to be being woken up in the middle of the Moonlit night.

 **[Back to Rom...]**

Rom slowly stopped playing and put the flute back in her pink bag. She took in a very deep breathe and started to sing instead. "Tsukamae ta, yume wa itsumo,  
Katachi wo kaete shimau kara...Kizuka nai uchi ni subete, Nakushiteru kotomo aru deshou, Dakedo kitto..."

As she carried on singing, the stars started to twinkle and sparkle brightly for her. She closed her eyes as she carried on, allowing herself to be taken to another world entirely.

 **[Meanwhile...]**

Blanc was typing on her keyboard for another story when she heard the singing, she had heard the music so she assumed one of the twins was playing soft music...But now...Singing? This was interesting. She stopped typing and looked to the balcony. "I can't see..." She frowned as she got up and walked over to it and the instant she did... She almost stopped. It was her little sister Rom...Singing, with a starlight view to her. In other words, it was as though the stars themselves (with the Moon) was lighting her up.

Blanc smiled to herself. "Rom..." She whispered. "I'll have to remember this. I'll put it in my book as a new character...A special one at that. Oh, and she must have a sister. I can't forget that..."

 **[Back to Rom...]**

As Rom finished her song, she looked to the stars and smiled. 'I...I wonder if Miss Nepgear could hear me singing...Nah, probably not.' She kept her smile however as she was happy with the result of her singing. Everyone and everything had seemed to go even more quiet.

"I suppose I should head inside now..."

Rom sighed out loud to herself as she shook herself down. She was starting to get slightly cold. Which was ironic for being in the coldest nation...And being the twin of the candidate of the nation of...Okay, now her head hurt. Maybe think about it in the morning.

Rom turned and headed indoors, opening the balcony doors and walking in, closing them behind her.

 **[With Ram...]**

Ram blinked in partial shock. She had heard Rom singing...SINGING. She had never thought...She'd sound as good as when she was with her... On her own. She sounded AMAZING. But then again, this was her beloved sister, right?

Ram got back in bed and rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'd better get to sleep before she gets back in here... I'd rather be asleep...Then catch her awake...Pranks can wait 'till later..." She yawned again and before she knew it, she was asleep.

 **[With Blanc]**

Blanc had gone back to her computer when the door to her office opened very slowly. She stopped typing and turned around in her chair. "Ummmm, hello? Onee-chan...I know its late...But can I talk to you?"

Blanc's expression softened and she nodded. "Sure thing. Come on in."

Rom walked in the office and stood nearby where Blanc was sat. "I've been thinking about something...Something rather important..."

Blanc nodded. "Alright, go for it. Tell me, what is it?"

Rom looked to a nearby seat and went to it, sitting down she softly smiled. "I've been thinking about playing my flute at the next concert... You know, the one that Lowee was organising for this year's festival?"

Blanc's eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal. "Are you sure you want to do that? It seems like a massive undertaking... Maybe you should practice with Ram or-"

Rom shook her head. "No...I wanna do this. Ram has her act, normally, so I wanna have one to myself too!"

Blanc thought about this. "Hmmm...Okay. If you can play a tune to me, I'll think about it"

Rom nodded rapidly. "'Kay...Alright. I'll sing afterwards. Alright here we go..." She pulled out her flute from her pink bag again and began to play a familiar tune to Blanc's ears...A peaceful tune that she had heard when she was young...Maybe Rom had heard it on the radio? Either way...It was...

Breathtaking.

Blanc blinked as Rom slowly stopped playing, her entire body was covered in ice...Rom had cast a special spell across her body while she played to keep herself cool under pressure - Literally.

'Rom...You are good at playing the flute...Aren't you?'

* * *

Chapter 2 to come!

Somepoint :)

Song that Rom was singing? Sign of Wish from Beyblade G-Revolution's OST... I thought it was a nice tune for her to sing, that's all. :)


End file.
